


Helicopter Mom

by starscrearn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, baby bots are a handful and Whirl takes good care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrearn/pseuds/starscrearn
Summary: "They'll be a handful," they said. "You don't know what you're getting into.""So?" said Whirl, and opened his daycare.Turns out being a helicopter mom isn't a bad thing, if you mean it literally.





	Helicopter Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I have no idea how to write children, but I'm doing my best.

“Peek-a-boo!”

_ Bap. _

“Peek-a-boo!”

_ Bap. _

“Peek-a-boo!”

There was a tiny, stubby hand over his optic, but Whirl could still see the kid was finally getting tired. The hand pulled back and he supplied another baby-voiced “peek-a-boo!”

The hand thunked back over his optic and immediately slid off as the sparkling conked out. Whirl stopped his gentle pacing and went to put the kid down for a much-needed nap. Once asleep, they tended to stay asleep, but some days it was getting them there that was the struggle.

There was just one problem with that: the kid wouldn’t let go. It had managed to hook a hand over the very top lip of his cockpit, right where it met his neck, and was staunchly refusing to let go. It wasn’t helped by the fact that the kid was at the absolute worst angle, which meant that Whirl couldn’t actually see the hand attaching the kid to him. So he did the only thing he could do.

He sighed, scooted the sparkling away from the edge of his cockpit so it wouldn’t fall off, and headed back out of the nap room with a baby bot asleep on his chest. Five minutes later he went racing back in, claw firmly over the sparkling, to investigate the almost absurdly loud thump he’d just heard.

The source of the disturbance was a squirming pile of blankets on the floor. Someone had kicked themselves off of the bed and was not happy with the resulting cocoon. Whirl announced his presence with a soft cooing noise that stilled the blankets to an acceptable degree and crouched down next to them. It was important to keep the sparkling calm or they’d only get themselves even more tangled up. So Whirl decided to turn it into a game.

He gently tapped his free claw against the bundle. “Hellooo? Anybody home?”

“Noooo,” came the tiny response.

“What? No one home? Aw… where’d ya go, little buddy? Are you doing a hide?”

That got him a giggle. “Yes!”

“Is there a bitty-bot in here?” Whirl tapped again. “Can I come find you?”

Another giggle and the blankets tried to squirm away. 

“Oh, I think I found you! I think there’s a bitty-bot in here!”

“Nu-uh!” came the indignant reply. “You can’t see me!”

He carefully picked away the first layer of blanket, but the sparkling was still secured. When the second layer came away, he uncovered a little foot and gave it a delicate pinch, accidentally prompting a shriek of laughter that nearly woke the bot still nested against his cockpit. He settled the first before turning back to the one on the floor.

“Found ya!”

Once he’d discovered the foot, it was easy enough to untangle the blanket from the sparkling’s leg and free the rest of it. “Alright, you little rascal. Back to bed with you.” He scooped the kid up and set them back on the bed. “C’mon, I’ll tuck you in.”

But the bot folded his arms stubbornly and looked away, pouting. “Don’t wanna!”

“Don’t wanna?” Whirl tipped his helm. “Why not?”

“Just don’t.”

“Uh-huh.” He tilted his head back the other way, considering. “Wanna go up instead?”

The response was immediate. The sparkling reached up with stubby arms, grabbing at air, and nodded. Whirl eased a claw around the bot and lifted it up onto his cockpit. He slowly rose back up to his full height and headed out.

After a few minutes, the new addition knocked on the glass. “Whirl?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna sleep up here.”

Whirl’s optic curved up into a smile. “Go right ahead, little guy.”

The sparkling curled up next to the other as Whirl started to hum. The song had probably had words at some point, and probably not lullabye words, but if you hummed it slow enough it was a sure-fire way to get the bots to sleep, especially if they were listening to the vibrations through metal and glass.

He could have put them to sleep in their own beds, but if they were content to sleep on him, then he was content to let them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part gift, part request for hell-of-a-copter on tumblr! I'm hoping to add a few more chapters to this, but right now I'm not entirely sure where to take this, so if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see, feel free to leave me a comment and let me know!


End file.
